Soap on a rope
by JA Baker
Summary: Rommie, Beka and a hot tub: anything could happen…[FemSlash]


**Soap on a rope**

"You know, there are some advantages to working for the Commonwealth." Beka sat back in the bath, letting the warm water soak away her stress, "Not many, and not often, but they are worth the wait."

"I have to agree." Rommie smiled from the other end of the massive hot tub, "It is nice to get away for a while, just the two of us…"

"Without Dylan constantly disapproving? Without Harper's dirty jokes?"

"I admit that it can be difficult at times, but rules are rules."

"And rules are made to be broken." There was glint in Beka's eye, "Why don't you come down here and see if we can bend a few rules?"

"You mean like the one concerning no intimate relations while on Commonwealth business?" Rommie asked, trying to blow some of the bubbles off the tip of her nose, "This conference is official Commonwealth business…"

"Who's to know what the two of us get up to in this room? You yourself said that there are no recording devices or bugs that you can detect, and the walls seem to be soundproof."

"Planning on making a lot of noise, are you?"

"In more ways than one."

"An interesting proposal, Captain Valentine…" Rommie started to move forward, but stopped suddenly by the sound of footsteps outside the door.

"_Beka?_" Dylan's slightly muffled voice came from the other side, "_Are you in there?_"

A look of panic shot across Rommie's face for a moment, then she suddenly submersed herself in the water when the door started to open.

"It's normally considered polite to knock first." Beka protested, pulling herself up against the side of the bath, "I take it this is something to do with the conference? If not, you had better have a dammed good reason to come bursting in here like that."

"I'm sorry." Dylan blushed, "The reception dinner starts in an hour, and I wanted to make sure you'll be ready in time. The organisers have offered to provide you with an escort, if you wish…"

"We've discussed that: if I can't go with Rommie, I'll go on my own."

"Yes, I had a similar statement from Rommie."

"Well, that just proves how dedicated we are to our…" Beka looked startled for a second, "…relationship."

"Are you ok?" Dylan asked, "You looked little pained there for a moment."

"Cramp." Beka explained with a fixed smile on her face, "Think I've been in here a little too long."

"Yes, well, maybe you should get out…" Dylan looked a little confused, "Are you sure it's just cramp? You look a little, well, odd."

"No… just cramp." Beka almost gasped, "It's something that… happens… from time to time…"

"Really?" Dylan raised an eyebrow, "I know you're in there, Rommie." He put his hands on his hips, "Don't make me order you…"

There was a moment of silence, and then Rommie slowly emerged out of the water, letting her long hair hanging down across her face, covering one eye.

"Dylan." She smiled sheepishly.

"He was bluffing." Beka looked at her lover.

"I never bluff." Dylan shook his head, "Look, I don't care what the two of you get up to in the privacy of your own rooms. But please, for my sake, try and show a little restraint when in public?"

"Yes Dylan." Beka nodded.

"Sir." Rommie blushed again.

"Right, ok, good." Dylan span round on his heals and all but marched out of the room, "I'll see the two of you later."

The door slammed so hard it rattled the nearby shelves.

"That could have gone better?" Beka rested her head against the side of the bath.

"You mean like the time he walked in on us in your cabin on the _Maru_?" Rommie asked, "Or that time Harper found us in the zero-gravity chamber…"

"Don't remind me: he was grinning for a month."

"Could have been worse: it could have been Tyr…"

"True." Beka admitted, "What the hell did you use just now?"

"The bar of soap you dropped."

"You trying to tell me something?"

"Only that you dropped the soap." Rommie smiled coyly, a playful look in her eye, "We've still got an hour to kill…"

"How long can you hold your breath?"

"Almost indefinitely."

"I have a feeling that we're going to be a little late…"

**The End**


End file.
